


You Can Say No

by PsychoBabble192



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriens been groomed to not cause trouble, Badass Madam Bustier, F/M, Friendship focused, I'll tag the other characters as they show up, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Pre-Relationship, awesome teacher madam bustier, but can be read that way, its not really shippy, she loves her kids so much, sort of a rewrite of the end, this is a bad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoBabble192/pseuds/PsychoBabble192
Summary: Adrien tries to hold Marinette back from confronting Lila, but she's hurting people. Her friends. She knows where Adrien is coming from and realizes that he needs the class's Everyday Ladybug now more than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you going to tell everyone?”

Marinette jumped, Adrien appearing behind her. Almost out of nowhere. “Course I am. Lila is-”

“A liar. Yes, I know. But do you really think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, she'll just be hurt more.” He tilted his head, in moments like this his innocence really shined through. “Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.”

She turned her head back to the girl in question, spouting out another lie about how her and Ladybug were best friends or whatever. “So we just stand by and let her lie?”

“As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?” A secret? With Adrien? That was almost enough to make Marinette agree. Almost.

“But she’s hurting people!” Marinette motioned to their classmates. If there was one thing greater than her love of Adrien, it was her hatred of bullies. “She’s manipulating our friends, discrediting the Ladyblog, and what about you?”

“What about me?” Adrien blinked, clearly confused.

“I mean,” Her face heated up real fast. Talking to Adrien was hard on a normal day, but, but this was important! Lila was hurting people. “I’m your friend Adrien. I see how uncomfortable you get when people fawn over you, and especially when they touch you without permission, and now, with you sitting next to Lila…”

“Oh! That!” She watched as the color in Adrien's face quickly matched hers as he looked away. “I’m used to, you know, all of that. People touch me all the time, for fittings and stuff. Plus I’m used to the fawning. Chloe does it all the time.”

As Adrien tried to explain her worry away Marinette had a cold sinking feeling, finally putting some pieces together. “Adrien, that’s harassment.”

“What? No way!” She watched his face carefully, he was nervous. “She’s just being nice. I’m used to people being… forwardly nice to me. It comes with the fame you know? It’s nothing I can’t handle.” He rubbed his arm, refusing to make eye contact.

That cold sinking feeling suddenly started to heat up- not to anger exactly, but to a similar feeling she got as Ladybug whenever she saw people getting hurt or when viewing an injustice. Righteousness. 

“Adrien, that’s not ok.” She raised her hand as he tried to speak up. “No, they had all the girls watch a video in health class about sexual harassment and what to do about it, and now I realize they should really have the boys watch it too. This fits all the signs.” She started to list them off on her fingers. “Touching you without permission, laying on the compliments, inappropriate comments, trying to get you alone- it isn’t healthy.”

Adrien was fully red now, arms crossed in a slightly defensive stance, but his shoulders were hunched. She hit the nail on the head. “I can’t- it’s not that bad ok? It’s nothing I’m not used to. Besides I don’t want to be rude.”

Her friend looked like a scared rabbit. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down slightly, leveling her voice. “No one has a right to touch you, Adrien. You can say no. Men can get harassed too. And even though your a famous model your body is still yours. How you you feel if it was some creepy guy hanging all over me or Alya?”

Finally, Adrien cracked a small smile. “I think Alya would take care of any creepy guy that tried to lay the moves on her.”

She laughed, “Exactly. And that guy would deserve everything she gave him.” She waited until Adrien nodded in agreement, and thought back to the sexual harassment video. “I know that standing up to someone like that, especially since she’s a girl, can feel overwhelming, but you’re not powerless here.” She took a step forward, in full Ladybug mode. “I think you should tell her how she’s making you feel, but if your not ready for that I can help you ask the teacher to switch seats if you want. You don’t have to tell her why.”

“You’d do that for me?” He blinked.

“Of course Adrien, we’re friends after all.” She smiled up at him sweetly, then felt the air leave her lungs as lunged forward, hugging her tight.

“Thank you Marinette.” The nervous butterflies were slowly starting to come back as her heroes courage started to ebb, but at that she relaxed again, leaning in and ordering her arms to hug back. Crush or not, they were friends, and right now her friend needed her help.

“Oh! Sorry!” He suddenly let go, stepping back. “Hah, here we are talking about touching without being asked and harassment, and there I go-” If the situation was less serious it would be cute watching the blond stutter like Marinette herself had in many a conversation. Although she knew his nervousness had a different origin... ok it was cute anyway, because Adrien was always cute.

“Adrien, stop it.” She held a hand up, “I’m your friend, you’re allowed to hug me every once in a while. I, I know where we stand.” There wasn’t any romantic intention behind the hug, but somehow that knowledge didn’t make her feel any less elated. “Come on, lets go talk to Madam Bustier about switching seats.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter, I have a few more ideas for this story but I'm not sure how long it'll actually be, so don't go expecting this to become an epic saga or anything. I hope you all like it!

“Madam Bustier?”

The overworked teacher looked up from her piles of papers. It was hard trying to schedule lesson plans when there was an akuma attack every other week, and as a result she felt they were always falling behind on materials. Not to mention she knew many of her students had jobs, extracurriculars, and other responsibilities in their lives. She tried her best to work around their hectic lives; often causing far more work on herself.

Madam Bustier gave the students a week after the assigned due date to turn things in before taking points off, constantly handed out quizzes and tests in order to dilute some of the worst grades, and often assigned group projects so the students could divvy up the work themselves. Then she reviewed all of this information to make unique lesson plans that focused on the areas her students seemed to have trouble in and speed through the ones they already seemed to have grasped. Not to mention the extra credit assignments she always had available. It was a lot of work, but in her eyes her kids were more than worth it, but it also meant she had little time to notice any personal conflict/relationships between the children.

She was looking now at two over her more overworked students. Adrien Agreste had an actual honest to goodness job, a true celebrity, and had been homeschooled up until this point. Not to mention her knowledge of his participation in sports, music, and language lessons. He was a smart kid, but it was obvious he was still adjusting to normal social situations.

And Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Class representative, fashion designer on commision, bakery worker, and good-deed doer. She always seemed to be the first to step up to the plate of any responsibility, taking care of her classmates needs. She was incredibly proud of how the girl had grown over the past year, really coming out of her shell, but she could tell it was wearing on her. It was clear how late she stayed up- probably working on assignments or designs. She was passionate and something this year really lit a fire in her already talented student to really start applying herself.

Alright, so she cut these two more slack than most. She tried not to be obvious about it, not mentioning how she ‘forgot’ to mark down Marinette as late most days as long as she was in the room within five minutes of the bell. Or ignoring or Adriens eyes dropped close during a lecture when she knew he had a late photoshoot the day before. As long as their work showed they understood the material she was more than willing to give the kids room. Honestly she was impressed with how well they managed their time for teenagers. She wasn’t about to add more stress on them for that.

“Adrien, Marinette! How can I help you?”

“Adrien wanted to know if could change seats too.” Marinette looked to the obviously uncomfortable boy standing slightly behind her. Madam Bustier followed, well that was odd wasn’t it?  
“We just changed the seating arrangements this morning. May I ask why Mr. Agreste would like to move now all of a sudden?”

“Well, you see-” Marinette started up quickly, she wasn’t the student she want to hear from, but she put a certain amount of trust into Marinette, willing to hear her out. Ultimately though it wasn’t up to her. “Adrien already has a pretty busy schedule with modeling and all, and adding helping Lila on top of that is a lot, he was worried he wouldn’t have time so, um”

She was floundering. As much as she adored Marinette she was a terrible liar. She turned to Adrien. “Mr. Agreste, why do you want to change seats?”

“I, um…” Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder to offer a smile, boosting up his nerve. “Actually Madam, Lila is, uh, a bit handsy. I’m sure she doesn’t mean it or anything, and I don’t think she means to be rude, but it kind of makes me, um uncomfortable.”

“Of course I can move you, the only available seat left is besides Marinette in the back if thats ok with you. Unless you’d feel more at ease sitting next to another boy, it isn’t a problem.”

“No! No it’s ok Madam, I don’t want everyone to have to move again because of me.” He offered a smile, finally relaxing. “Marinette is fine, she’s a friend, I trust her.” The girl in question went pink at the comment, ah young love.

“You did the right thing by telling me Mr Agreste.” She made sure to keep eye contact when the young man tried to dodge it. “It’s important to me that everyone in my class feels both safe and comfortable. Thats your right as students- now, do you want me to have a talk to Ms. Rossi about personal space?”

“No, really it’s ok! Like I said I don’t think she meant anything by it, and I don’t want to get anyone in trouble.”

“Alright, I won’t take any steps you feel uncomfortable with. But fair warning there will be a small lecture later this week to refresh the class on appropriate behavior. I won’t mention names, but I think everyone would benefit on a reminder.” He looked uncomfortable again. “Not just for your sake Mr. Agreste. Just so you will all remain more aware of your actions, and also so anyone else who feels similarly won’t be afraid to tell me.”

“O-Ok. Yeah, that sounds good actually.” He nodded as the first bell rang, Max was already at the door, dragging along Kim.

“Ok you two sit down and get ready for class. And don’t think either of you can slack off just because you’re in the back, I’m watching you!” She playfully warned as she sent the children on their way.

She organized her papers- three quizzes from last week left to grade because of that conversation, but nothing she couldn’t finish up during lunch. She smiled, picking up the attendance seat. “Good mornin-”

“It’s a miracle!” Lila Rossi was standing up, arms raised to the sky “My tinnitus! It’s gone! It must have cleared up when Ladybug fixed the city!” The class murmured in agreement, seemingly excited for their friend. “Oh Marinette, I know how much trouble I caused you, making everyone change seats and all, please, as an apology take my seat and I’ll move to the back! I’m sure you’d be happier up front closer to your best friend!”

Marinette looked put on the spot, glancing at Adrien as the rest of the class looked on expectantly. Adrien himself looked like her wanted to curl in and disappear.

Oh. Oh no. Not in her classroom.

She coughed, gaining her classes attention “Ms. Rossi, although it’s wonderful to hear that your condition has cleared up, I’m afraid I’ve already changed the seating arrangements a few times in the past day or so.” She glanced up at the two students in the back, looking back at her in surprise.

“But Madam Bus-”

“No buts Miss Rossi. If I let you all switch seats whenever you want then theres no point to a seating chart is there?”

“If we’re following the seating chart then why is Adrien sitting back there? He’s supposed to be in the front. He’s a student like us after all.”

Oh she did not like what that tone implied. “If you’re implying I am giving out special status, I can assure you that isn’t the case. Mr. Agreste asked for an adjustment before I sent the new seating chart to the office. Everyone had a say in where they wanted to sit in this arrangement. I was applying him the same courtesy.” Not exactly a lie, she had to re-send in the form now, but that wasn’t important. “Furthermore as the teacher I don’t need to explain my decisions to you, so I suggest you sit down. You’re delaying class.”

“But- I’m so behind! Adrien promised to help me catch up on my schoolwork.”

“Mr. Agreste has schoolwork of his own to catch up on.” She sent him a look. She may cut the boy some slack, but she still expected the assignments turned in. “And that’s exactly I’ve decided you will be spending your lunches with me, until you are fully caught up.”

“But-but-”

“Ms. Rossi if this arrangement doesn’t work for you we can discuss it further after class, now, attendance-” Madam Bustier started calling out names as the shocked girl all but fell back into her seat in the front row. Most her class looked confused, or at least uncomfortable, but glancing up at the last row Marinette look proud, if not stunned, and Adrien looked more than grateful.

She didn’t smile back at them, or even let her gaze linger. As a teacher her job, first and foremost, was to protect her students. She remained professional of course,but there was a sense of smug satisfaction that settled in her chest.

No one hurt her kids, not even her other kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally added probably the most important pov of this fic- Adriens. I have a lot of feelings about Adrien in general. Thank you for all your lovely comments! The feedback on this story has been so nice and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Things today had taken a turn. Usually Adrien had to be careful- one fight, one altercation, or bad report and his father would rip him from his new life faster than Ladybug could swing across Paris. 

The fact Marinette had offered him an out, after he suggested that they just let it all go- it was all so easy? He didn’t have to fight at all; when Lila tried to change seats again Madam Bustier just shut her down in the most non-confrontational way. It was all so easy, and smooth, and nice.

So why did he feel life he was about to vomit?

“Madam?” His hand shot up as he looked to the clock, how had twenty minutes passed already? “May I be excused to the restroom?” He felt too warm, and nauseous. The room felt too crowded, there were too many people. After looking him over the teacher nodded and sent him off with a ‘Make it quick’.

As soon as he got to the restroom he grabbed the sink, leaning over to turn on the facet he started the deep breathing exercises he’d learned back when his dad made him take yoga. When was that again? He couldn’t remember. His thoughts were all muddled, he felt too warm, his collar felt too tight, he could feel his shirt scratching his skin- it shouldn’t do that this was some of the most expensive fabric, oh god oh god what if he got it wet, and his father found out and-

“Hey kid, kid? You ok?” Plagg cut through his internal monologue- slowly he opened his clenched eyes, he hadn’t realized he had closed them, and it took a moment for his vision to clear to see the little kwami hovering in front of his face.

“It’s ok kid, lets just sit down alright?” Adrien nodded, following the normally sarcastic kwamis surprisingly calm voice as he sank down to the floor, leaning his back against the wall.

“Ah- thanks Plagg, sorry I don’t know what that was, I just started to think and then it just all became too much and-” he wiped at his face. Was he crying?

“It’s fine Adrien, pigtails kind of flipped your whole world on its head back there, didn’t she?” the little black god sat on his knee, looking up at his holder with his smug little smile. “I told you you didn’t have to put up with all that touching nonsense.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think- all this time it was that easy.” Adrien stared down at the tiles decorating the floor. “I feel relieved, I do, but… I also feel so stupid. I was so scared! I’m a superhero and I’m scared of girls. I didn’t even realize how scared until Mari said she could help me. Like, like I had this weight on my shoulders I didn’t even know was there until they took it off. What kind of Chat Noir am I?”

“Ok, NOW you’re being stupid.” Plagg flew up, demanding eye contact. It felt like a few people were demanding eye contact with him today. “You’re, what, 15 right?” he waited until Adrien nodded. “You’re practically a baby!- No, don’t argue with me kid, I’m so old I predate the calendar. The only thing older than me is Tikki, so to me you’re pretty much an infant.”

He settled back down on Adriens knee, leaning back. “You’re a great Chat Noir, untrained, and super oblivious, but a good one. You’re the only person in the world worthy of a miraculous as amazing as mine!” He smiled “But you’re also pretty messed up, most Chat Noirs are, heck most miraculous holders are! Well adjusted people don’t become superheroes. To be a superhero you gotta want to change, and learn, and help the world change and learn with you. And we’ve only just begun our journey together, you’re gunna learn and change a whole bunch before we’re through! You learned something new today, that’s not a bad thing. Now you just gotta move forward and apply it.”

“Heh, thanks Plagg. I can’t remember you ever being this nice before.”

“Hey! I’m nice!” The cat pouted. Adrien laughed, feeling better as he poked Plaggs cheek, pulling his hand away just fast enough to avoid a nasty bite.

“Ha! Cat-like reflexes remember?” He wriggled his fingers and plucked out a small slice of cheese from his pants pocket before the small god could retaliate. “Seriously though, thanks Plagg. If I had my mask on I wouldn’t have any problem telling Lila, or anyone exactly how I feel about them! You see how I get to tease Chloe as Chat Noir, I can’t do that as Adrien. No wonder we stopped being so close.” he sighed, thinking about how his once close friend pretty much knew nothing about him anymore. What if she got closer and found out she didn’t like the real him? She literally had his dads personal number in her contacts. “It’s funny. It’s like I can say whatever I want as a hero, but as Adrien I have to constantly be the better person and turn the other cheek. You’d think it would be the other way round, huh?”

“Mmmn, like I’ve been tell’in ya. Just forget your dad and everyone. Those people make you so miserable. Be more like pigtails, stand up for yourself!” Plagg wiped at his face licking the crumbs off his paws.

“You’re right-”

“Of course I’m right!”

“But I got to do this smart. Maybe I should spend more time with Marinette, get some lessons? She stands up for herself and stays so nice while she does it.”

“Aaaand, she can keep that liar girl away from you until you can tell her she can buzz off yourself?” Plagg raised what Adrien supposed the area of his face where an eyebrow would be, whiskers twitching in amusement.

“Yeah that too.” Adrien laughed. “You know I-” he froze up as he heard footsteps close by, Plagg flying back into his shirt pocket just in time as Nino opened the bathroom door.

“Whoa, bro, why you on the floor? You ok?” Bless Nino, if there was anyone he should open up to it should be him right? “Madam B sent me in here to check on you, it’s been like fifteen minutes.” He motioned for Adrien to stay seated when he started to rise, instead he slid down the wall to join him, his worried expression evening out into that friendly, welcoming smile. “You cool?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m ok actually.” Adrien smiled, nodding, running his hands over his face, still a little damp, and probably still blotchy. Nino could probably tell he was crying, but he didn’t seem to be bringing it up. Waiting for Adrien to decide when and what he was comfortable sharing. “I just, a lot has happened today.”

“Oh yeah?” Hs friend raised an eyebrow. “Anything you want to clue me in on? It seems pretty normal to me so far. Except… you did move back to sit with Marinette.” he cocked his head to the side. “But I don’t see why you’d be crying over that. Mari is pretty great after all, and I know she really likes you.” Adrien felt Nino nudge him slightly, obviously trying to imply something- one of those things that felt like everyone else knew what he meant, but flew right over his head. He was bad with double meanings.

“No, yeah Marinette is great, it’s just…” Ok, deep breath. He could feel Plagg purring slightly from his pocket. He wondered briefly if Nino could hear it, but glancing over at his friend he didn’t seem to notice a thing. “It’s Lila.”

“What about Lila?” The DJ sat up a bit. “What did Marinette tell you? I mean, I love the girl, but she’s been throwing around some crazy accusations and Alya said-”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien blinked. Nino sighed. “Look, Alya and I think Mari can a little possessive over you- and, and all her friends! With Lila coming in it’s pretty clear she’s been kind of jealous. Like her blowing up over the seating thing, that just wasn’t like her. So whatever she says about her just take it with a grain of salt ok?” Nino gave a pained smile, reaching over to rub Adriens back, and for the first time Adrien shrugged him off, sliding away slightly to make some space between them.

“Marinette got upset because no one asked her if she wanted to move.” What had gotten into Nino? “Come on, you know Marinette. She didn’t even ‘blow up’ she asked some follow up questions is all. And no, like I said this isn’t about Marinette this is about Lila. Marinette has been helping me.”

“Oh.” He blinked, almost surprised. “What do you mean?”

“Lila’s been, pretty, uh.” he flexed his fingers slightly. “Handsy with me ever since she got back. And I, I’ve been super uncomfortable with that. Marinette offered to help me talk with Madam Bustier to help change seats and, I don’t know, I got overwhelmed I guess.” He shrugged, looking away again. This time it was more to collect his thoughts than because he was nervous. “It’s hard for me to know when I should stand up for myself sometimes. Well, you’ve met my father. I'm used to other people just deciding things for me.”

“Oh.” Nino sat back. Adrien started to fidget after a few moments. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Just as he was about to break the silence by apologizing for- well he didn’t actually know what for, but he must have said something wrong, he felt Ninos arm slip across his shoulders and pulled him into a tight, one armed hug. “I’m so sorry dude.”

“W-what? What are you sorry for?” He was twice as confused as Nino wrapped him into a full hug. He appreciated a good hug, but still didn’t know what was going on.

“I didn’t notice- I felt happy for you! Like a pretty girl was giving you all this attention, and it’s not like it was Chloe so I just, I just assumed you were into it.” he pulled him in tighter “I’m so sorry, I should have been paying closer attention! Of course you were uncomfortable, and I shouldn’t have assumed you were into it just because your a guy, and-”

“Nino- Nino! It’s ok” Adrien squeezed back before placing his hand on Ninos shoulders and gently prying him off, now he wanted to look in someones eyes. What a turn around. “I didn’t say anything, and I tried not to show how I felt, and a lot was going on, I don’t blame you.” Despite the water eyes of his best friend, his insides felt warm. Nino really cared about him. “Like I said Marinette had been helping me, and, and I would have said something sooner if I knew you’d all be this supportive!” He laughed awkwardly, trying to lessen the tension.

“I’ll always support you bro! No matter what!” Nino grabbed his hand, looking more serious that Adrien had ever seen him. “I’d die for you bro.”

A beat of silence.

Both of them burst into a fit of giggles, Nino dropping his hands. This was why Nino was his best friend. He’d never met anyone who ever made him feel this, well, normal. Laughing like he was an actual kid. Alya was great, but he could never forget that she was first and foremost a reporter, a trusted one, but still a reporter, and Marinette, as cool as she was, was obviously a fan. He was comfortable around her, but there was still that underlying feeling to not disappoint her and the unstated expectations all fans held. And Nino, well Nino was just his friend. Someone he could be 100% casual with.

“Please don’t. I think I prefer you alive.”

“Finnnneeee, but that means you got to stay alive too, deal?” He stuck out a hand, smiling. “And, promise to tell me whenever someone or something is bothering you. Seriously man, I’ll always have your back. Thats what best friends do.”

“Deal. And, um, same. No matter what.” Adrien shook, feeling good. “Uh, but there is something else I should tell you.” Nino sat back, waiting patiently. “Marinette wasn’t just throwing around accusations earlier. When I was out with Lila a few months ago Ladybug actually confronted us. Apparently she saw the interview on the Ladyblog and tore into Lila about lying to people. Like, honestly I’ve never seen her that mad before. She really hates liars.” he shook his head. “Lila ran off crying and I, actually yelled at Ladybug. Well I didn’t yell, but I told her that what she did wasn’t cool, and I think she understood because she hasn’t seemed to bother Lila since, but the point is- Lila was lying about being Ladybugs friend, and probably everything else.” he shrugged “I confronted her after she came back from school, but she, she hasn’t stopped. With her getting akumatized three times I thought it would be a bad idea to confront her again, but I don’t know any more.”

Nino stayed quiet through the explanation, nodding throughout. “I mean, this is a lot to take in. I owe Mari an apology. I know Lilas stories are wild, but so many of our classmates have done such cool things, man I should have listened to her.” he sighed deeply, taking off his hat and running his hand over his head. “I- I have to tell Alya- No don’t worry I’ll leave out the part about Lila harassing you, but the Ladyblog means everything to her. She needs to know that theres inaccurate information on there.” Adrien nodded. “Also… Alya was really harsh on Mari yesterday.”

“What? But they’re best friends.” If anyone should have taken Marinettes side it would have been Alya right? Nino had taken his side right away, Marinette and the teacher had both helped him too and he wasn’t nearly as close to either of them.

“I know, but, well you know how stubborn Alya is. And how much she hates it when someone tells her she’s wrong.” he tried to laugh to lighten the mood, but it felt strained. “But, yeah. She owes Marinette an apology too, big time. Or else I think their friendship will suffer and that would hurt both of them.

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, ok. Fill her in after class then we should have lunch together. All four of us. So you guys can apologize to Marinette, and we can talk about what to do about Lila. Because like I said, that girl has been akumatized three times. We need to be careful how we approach this.”

“Ok. That sounds like a plan. I-”

“Hey guys!” Kim stood at the door smirking at the sight of his two classmates on the ground. “You guys coming back to class, because there are way less gross places to have a tea party.”

“Oh man, I forgot what floor we were sitting on!” Nino shot up, offering Adrien a hand before heading to the sink. “Sorry Kim, Adrien and I just needed to have a bro talk.”

“Hey it’s cool with me, Madam Bustier is the one you need to be explaining it too. Class is almost over.”

“Drat.” Adrien got paper towels to dry his hands like a good boy as Nino just wiped them off on his pants legs. “She is so giving us extra work!”


End file.
